The Storm
by Dark Huntress
Summary: [oneshot]Tears fell like rain, as the storm outside raged on. Anger flared like lightening, as the storm clouds raged their fury. MK Please read, its my first MirokuKagome pairing.


**A/N: **Just to let everyone know, Inuyasha is a full fledged youki, Shippo is inu, and only a hanyou. Miroku is a wind youki, one of the last of his kind. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are full fledged brothers. Rin is a hanyou. Needless info that you might find informative.Sango and Miroku and brother and sister, but only because Miroku was adopted.

**Rating: **R (or M)

**Category: **Anime: Inuyasha

**Genre: **Drama/Romance (slightly)

**Summary: **Tears fell like rain, as the storm outside raged on. Anger flared like lightening, as the storm clouds raged their fury. The door slammed like thunder as she stepped into her car and drove off. The hurricane of emotions swelling deep within her heart.

**Characters: **Inuyasha Nakamuru: 29, Kagome Nakamuru: 26, Miroku Takeda: 28, Shippo Nakamuru: 4, Sango Nakamuru: 27, Sesshomaru Nakamuru: 32, Rin Nakamuru: 8, Kikyou Suzuki: 24

**Disclaimer: **All rights to the Inuyasha characters do not, and will never belong to me. This plot is a result of my imagination, and therefore belongs solely to me, and is strictly forbidden to copyright. The following song/quote do not belong to me either, the entire context belongs to the writers: Kent Blazy, Kim Williams, and the writer/singer: Garth Brooks.

_The Storm_

_She sits among the pieces of broken glass and photographs  
__Reluctantly releases the last of what was her past  
__It struck without a warning or did she just ignore the signs  
__In those dark clouds forming behind her silver lines_

_**Chorus: **The door it slammed like thunder and the tears they fell like rain  
__And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane  
__She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore  
__She's alive but can she survive the storm_

_A broken jewel box dancer lies in pieces down the hall  
__She's finding out the answers don't change nothing at all  
__It's time that she stopped searching for who's to blame or what went wrong  
__The only thing for certain is he's gone, she's got to move on_

_**Repeat Chorus**_

_Some days just roll on by without a gray cloud in the sky  
__She keeps telling herself, "I will make it on my own"  
__And her friend they've all gone back to their lives  
__Thinking she will be all right  
__As she races through the night to make it home_

_**Repeat Chorus**_

_She sits among the pieces of broken glass and photographs  
__Reluctantly releases the last of what was her past_

_-Written by: Kent Blazy & Kim Williams  
__-Written and Sung by: Garth Brooks_

**The Storm  
**_By: Dark Huntress_

Tears rolling down her flushed cheeks, the young woman with raven locks continued slicing the onions. The stinging aroma burning her nose, her eyes, causing them to water and flow over like small rivers rushing down. The constant thud of the knife against a cutting board was the only noise in the two story home, her small son off at his uncle and aunt's house for the night.

Tonight would be perfect, a special time with her husband. Recently she had been noticing the space that seemed to be forming between them. His silent jesters and curt nods wounding her deeply. And every time she asked him a question, he never seemed to look her in the eyes.

_But after tonight, all that would change_, she thought. They would rekindle their romance, and hopefully devote themselves to one another for all eternity. Smiling, a wistful look upon her youthful face, she looked out upon the night, the darkness making her realize how late it truly was.

Turning quickly upon her heel, her mind reeling, Kagome looked at the time. Gasping, she mentally berated herself for such foolishness. He would be home anytime now, and her surprise might be ruined.

Rushing to the hall closet, her small hand grasping the switch, she abruptly turned on the overhead lighting. Bursting on, its light flooding the confined space, Kagome looked about for the missing items.

Objects filled every corner, every crack, as she stumbled about in search for the pair of items. Different books that had long since been forgotten fell against her, and tripped her, making her stumble in dismay. Catching sight of the looming shelves, Kagome looked downwards, as she cautiously made her way through.

Reaching upwards, Kagome searched frantically for the two candlesticks that symbolized her love for her husband. Their red wax smelling of cinnamon and apples, and their flame that eternally flamed until the candle ran out symbolized their eternal love for one another.

Smiling, her eyes sparkling with mirth, she quickly grasped the two objects once found, and disappeared out of the hall closet, stopping suddenly as a tiny musical jewelry box tumbled to the floor, opening the top wide.

Ignoring the tiny dancer, who now laid in shattered fragments, Kagome grasped a tiny hand written letter that had been inside. The folded up package was addressed to her husband, its neat calligraphy unfamiliar to her eyes.

Opening it up, and looking at the contents, she silently read the written letter. Her hands trembling as she did.

_Dear Inu-Chan,_

_When will you tell her? I don't know how much longer I can go on knowing that I am not your one and only. Every time you walk across the threshold to my home makes my heart fill with hope that you will wrap me in your strong arms and tell me that it is over between you two. But every time I see you, it's the same, the same shrug of the shoulders as you explain to me._

_I need you. Need you beside me when I fall asleep at night. Need you beside me when I awake to a new day. I need you there when my world comes crashing down, when my world is one of bliss._

_I need you by my side forever and always, never to leave it again._

_Please, let me have you to your full extent. Not reluctant or hesitant in the least. I love you, and I know you love me the same. You have your child, why stay with her now? I am your mate, your other half. Bring the boy with you, and I will raise him as mine, and he will never know of his biological mother. _

_I beg of you, I don't know how much longer I can go one without you, my love. Come to me, come to me, and we will be one. Both emotionally and physically. I love you, my darling. Come to me._

_All my love,_

_Kikyou Suzuki_

Mind reeling, Kagome's heart thundered againstchest, who was this Kikyou woman? Questions flew before her eyes, answers coming to her that she did not want to hear. The strong whispering of the voices causing a lump to form in her throat. Tears cascaded down, the truth of what could be hitting her hard.

Shaking her head, and laughing at her foolishness, Kagome quickly replaced the letter, _must of been from an old girlfriend._ But, as she walked back to the dining room, candles in hand, a nagging voice would not leave her be. Would not leave her alone to be undisturbed. _If it was an old girlfriend's, why did he still have it?_

Placing the two sticks upon their holders on the large table, Kagome looked on with satisfaction at her work. The table cloth eloquently weighed down with freshly polished silver, and white dishes. Two chairs sat at each end, her and her beloved the only occupants of the night's feast.

Hands on her hips, Kagome looked at the attire of the room with a scrutinizing gaze. Her penetrating looks searching for any flaw that would cause the night to be anything but perfect.

Strolling back into the kitchen, she automatically turned everything down on low, letting it remain warm until he returned. The aroma drifted to her nose, its smell causing her hunger to double ten fold from her previous assumption.

Shrugging out of her aging apron, Kagome quickly hung the cloth upon a hook, hidden out of sight from the rest of the world. Looking at the clouding sky, a frown crossed her lips as the moon was slowly covered up by the dark thunder heads that crawled through the night. Distant thunder echoed in the soundless house, a row of bumps forming on her arms and a shiver running up her spine.

Ignoring the outside world, Kagome returned to the dining room, to await her love. Grabbing a set of matches, she brought them out, to light the candles.

Striking the match, the flame dancing out, Kagome brought the burning embers to the tiny wick that stood upright at the top. Dancing with life, the glowing of the flames waltzing across the ceiling and walls, she dimmed the lights.

Making her way around the furniture, Kagome selected a disc of classical music, its romantic tunes filtering through the rooms, officially drilling out the sound of the approaching storm.

The clock struck eleven, its voice calling to her already knowing figure. The food long since cold, the music long since playing their last notes. The flames of the candles still twirling, but the candles nothing but tiny stubs upon golden masterpieces.

Sighing, her mind running about, Kagome looked at the front door with disdain. The lightening from the storm illuminated the house, and the thunder rattling the windows with its awesome power. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes into hours, and still he did not come.

Standing, her legs wobbly, Kagome frowned as several picture frames that had sat on a window sill fell noisily down to the wood floor. Picking them up, a shattered piece of glass cutting her finger, she slowly gathered the remnants of the glass.

Sitting herself down in the middle of the rubble, she picked up the photographs one by one, staring at each memory with fondness. Glass and pictures littered the ground as she sat cross legged upon the floor, her eyes open wide and her throat closing up.

Hidden securely behind one of the larger ones, was a picture of someone she had never seen before, in a way she never wanted see someone.

Laying upon a large king bed laid a woman, her eyes looking seductively at the person who held the camera. Her legs were spread open, revealing her shaved core, her fingers pressed deep within her own depths. Her opposite hand was enclosed around one of her breasts, stroking the erect nipples. Juices flowed out from her, running down her thighs and onto the cotton sheets below.

Tears weld up, her earlier suspicions resurfacing to the front of her head. The tiny voice whispering what her heart refused to believe, but what her mind already knew.

Headlights lit the front room, glowing upon her paling features, and her downcast, sorrow filled eyes. Kagome's hands trembled as she stared at the picture in horror, in disgust. Tears streamed down her face, as her body trembled in rage.

Standing and walking slowly to the front door, her hands clenched tightly around the door knob, her knuckles turning white. Twisting the metal, and pulling against the wood, the door swung open, revealing the entrance to her past, to his future.

Turning around quickly, his eyes looking up with surprise at the woman that stood on the front steps, his mind quickly reeled for an appropriate cover. Golden eyes searched her wet face, the rain pelting down so that looked as if she wept. Shrugging his broad shoulders, and shutting his car door, he turned in her direction, an apologetic smile plastered on his flawless face.

"Sorry babe, things kind of ran late down at the...," his brows furrowed as he finally caught a glimpse of her hate filled orbs.

The normal chocolate color, now a deep, dark midnight that contrasted even the darkest of nights. Her trembling fist dripped blood from her now cut up palms, her sharp fingernails digging deep into her tender flesh. Fire raged across her face, her body literally shaking with a bottled up rage that threatened to over spill any moment.

"You bastard," her voice not above a whisper hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks, his head swirling trying to figure out her reasoning.

"What did you say?" his voice was disbelieving, innocent of all his hidden intentions.

Kagome shook with welled up anger, her eyes freely releasing their tirade. "Are you deaf now? I called you a bastard."

"Kagome, what's going on?" he looked at her form, the way she slumped so you couldn't see her eyes set an eery atmosphere around her small body.

"You know what's going! I never want to see your sorry ass again! I'll send Eri to gather my belongings tomorrow," walking off the cement steps, her face a set of stone, she made her way to her red corvette.

"Hey! What're you talking about?" his hand gripped her arm fiercely, tugging her backwards to face him once again.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You've been fucking cheating on me!" her voice shook with emotion, her body swaying as she kept in her hatred.

"Have you gone mad? I don't have any idea what-so-ever, about what you're going on about," his eyes looked at her, compelling her to believe his lies.

"Let go of me! And don't tell me that bullshit. Just let me go, and I'll let you go fuck that little whore of your's until your bloody eyes pop out!" her arms yanked away from his grasp, her eyes missing the anger that rushed through him.

"Don't you call her a whore! She's my mate! In youki law, you're the slut, not her!" her heart stopped, her breath hitching, fear creeping into her system.

Turning around, and facing his flushed features, hurt washed its way through her veins. His betrayal hit her soul brutally, tearing and ripping at her fragmented heart. Bottom lip trembling, his truth hit her, the actuality of the situation hitting her. Sighing, defeated momentarily, Kagome cast her head down, guilt flooding her senses.

"You're right, in youki terms, I am the slut, nothing but a common whore. And in this case that is all that matters. But I have one thing above you," her eyes looked at his, a smug look upon his features.

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha looked upon the broken woman with triumph in his eyes, her heart being ripped apart no importance to him.

"I read that letter that Kikyou sent you. The only reason you got with me was to produce an heir for you wealth and land, there's only one problem with what you two had planned out," her face remained steady, except for the small smirk that formed its way across her features.

"Oh, really, and do tell, what would that flaw be?" he leaned casually against his car, the rain pelting down, soaking his dark tuxedo.

"For all our kinds to live in peace, the laws of both races had to compromise, and, in the laws of the youki, I am the one who could be called the tramp, and that is that. But, what you failed to realize is, in the laws of the humans, if the woman of the two as done nothing dangerous or the like, the child will go to her, and that is all that matters," a look of fear crossed his once stoic features, a small victory for her fractured soul.

"No, you wouldn't, you couldn't," he voice turned begging, his eyes pleading her to reconsider what she was saying.

"Shippo will never see you again, he will grow up with only a faint memory of you. I will move on, but as for you, how will you cope when your mate is not able to provide you an heir," her voice was damning towards his frantic state.

"Kagome, you can't be serious, baby, sweety, can't we talk about this," he walked to her, his arms opened wide, imploring her to reconsider.

"Talking his done Inuyasha, its time for action! My lawyer will be getting a hold of you soon, good night!" turning swiftly, ignoring his pleading face, Kagome yanked open the door to her gleaming corvette.

Sitting herself in the driver's seat, her hand locking the car door, Kagome placed her key into the ignition. Rumbling to life, the vehicle idled as she prepared to leave her past behind her once and for all.

Tears fell like rain, as the storm raged on outside her windows, outside where he was bent on his knees begging for reconsideration. Anger flared like lightening, as the storm clouds raged their fury, and the scenes of all her signs of his deception flashed before her eyes. The echoes of her door slamming like thunder echoed throughout the yard, the squealing of tires as she drove out of the driveway. The hurricane of emotions swelling deep within her heart as she accelerated down the highway. And if you looked into the large front windows of the house, the two flames that danced as one, blew out by an unseen wind.

The phone ringing, a girl in her twenties walked slowly to the device, scowling at its untimely call. Picking up the receiver, her eyes locking with her mate's, a worried expression lined her mouth.

Fear rocketed through her, swelling and settling in the pit of her stomach. Tears of worry ran down her greening flesh, and her dark eyes sought out that of her mate. His steady, reassurance guiding her frazzled nerves back into their normal position.

Handing the phone up, she slowly turned towards his stoic figure, her shoulders hunched as she sobbed into her palms. Rushing to her side, he enveloped her in his embrace, securing her body tight against his torso. Rubbing her back, and whispering into her ear, he felt her frantic heartbeat return to it original rate.

"Oh Sess, they found Kagome's car two miles east of town, abandoned along the highway. They can't find her anywhere!" her wails of sorrow hurt Sesshomaru's heart, his own empathy showing forth in his deep eyes.

"I do not understand, my love, why would she leave Inuyasha?" his generally confused expression made her eyebrows furrow in exasperation.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you, they also said that they just got confirmation on why she left. Inuyasha has been cheating on her with a woman known as Kikyou Suzuki, for quite some time now," her voice trailed off as he raised his brows, and disbelieving eyes looked upon her.

"Sango, dearest, you do not understand, mates cannot cheat one another, it just can't be done," Sesshomaru waved Sango off with a nod of her head, and a frown creased across her face.

"But, they weren't mates," her simple statement made his mind wonder, his curiosity setting forth.

"What do you mean?" he looked at her, his arms still locked around her slender waist.

"They were married yes, but not mated. Sess, he's mated to Kikyou, not Kagome," eyes widening, a low rumble spilled from deep within his chest.

"How dare he! He has disgraced the entire Nakamuru lineage!" his fierce howl of rage filled her body and soul.

"And that's not all, it seems that Kagome found a very explicit photograph of the woman, and a letter written to Inuyasha by her, as well. Plus, supposedly, they had a huge fight that night, further causing her to become upset," burying her head in his chest, Sango let his scent flow through her nose, the scent of the night. "Sess, what...what...what if she's committed suicide, or is trying to!"

"Shhhh, don't worry, I'm sure she wouldn't. Kagome's got a good head on her shoulders, she would know the consequences for such an act," his voice soothed her only slightly, the thoughts still lingering in her head.

"I hope you're right, but just in case, I'm calling Miroku, maybe my brother can figure something out," moving away from his arms, Sango quickly got to the phone, calling her brother from clear across the city.

Rustling of covers sounded in the large condo, his black silk sheet ruffling as he stirred awake. Violet eyes opened, a scowl appearing as the shrill ring of his cordless phone shrouded his clouded and fogged sleep.

Grabbing the annoying device, and gripping it tightly, he yanked the thing to his ear, his eyes burning with fury.

"Hello?" his voice was hard, terse.

'Miroku? Its Sango...' she was cut short as his anger flared once again.

"Damn it sis, what were you thinking! You know I work night, this is my time to sleep," he rubbed his head as he listed to her talk, his head pounding with need.

'Miroku, listen to me, have you heard anything on the whereabouts of Kagome?' her question caught him off guard, his brows furrowing.

"What are you talking about?" his voice was worried, suspicious, and frustrated, all at once.

'What do you mean? You don't know!' her voice was shrill with dismay, he could hear the sobs arising from her throat.

"Obviously, no," the sleep faded away, his body now alert.

'Inuyasha was cheating on her with some girl called Kikyou Suzuki. They had a big fight a couple nights ago, she left immediately. Apparently, Inuyasha and that whore, are mates,' his eyes widened at her statement, anger welling up from deep within.

"That bastard, how dare he hurt Kagome! She's the sweetest, most kind, wonderful girl around, how could he do something like that?" his body shook, images of a bloody Kagome laying in an alley somewhere flashing in front of his wide eyes.

'I don't know, but the police force found her car about two miles outside of town on some highway, abandoned. I thought maybe you would know something, but why don't you know already?' her voice shook with emotion, and he could hear his niece ask what was wrong in the background.

"Its probably because I would be directly and involved, and too emotional for the case. I'll see what I can find, thanks Sango," his voice was determined, already thinking up ways to hack into the computers.

'I hope you find something, but be careful. I love you, bro. Good bye,' her voice was quiet, timid, something he rarely ever heard.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise. Bye," Miroku hung up, doubt and worry flooding his body as the fear for the one that carried his heart flooded through him.

Standing from his bed, the sheet falling from his muscled body, Miroku quickly grabbed his pair of jeans, pulling them up and over his black boxers. Sighing, the alarm only reading 10:00 a.m., he mentally cursed the inu youki that destroyed his family, his future, and perhaps someone else's as well.

Walking to his desk, the laptop already up and running, he quickly set to work, typing furiously, hacking his way into classified files. Beeping, the computer reached its destination, a single page describing the case so far, and look of concentration formed across his handsome features.

The corvette, the one Kagome had last been seen driving, was parked alongside Highway 80, the left side of it leaning downhill towards the ditch. Frowning, his eyes examining every particle of the picture, he tried to piece together the puzzle that had laid itself down in front of him, a challenge that he could meet.

Scrolling farther down, more pictures of the inside of the car, Miroku looked at the contents of the vehicle, trying to figure out what could possibly be missing. Sighing, a hand running through his loose hair, he let his hands rub his temples, the problem causing his migraine to double in strength.

Standing from his chair, Miroku quickly tied his hair at the nape of his neck, keeping the strands out of his face and eyes. Walking from the master bedroom, he stepped silently to the kitchen, the warm hair heating his chilled skin.

Cold tile met his bare feet, making him wince at the sudden jolt of pain as his mind wondered. Reaching the cabinet, Miroku quickly fumbled with the medical items, searching for the Tylenol that he kept for such occasions. Sighing, finding the bottle empty, he slammed the door closed, his scowling features condemning the tiny object.

Heading back into the bedroom, his mind set, he sat back down, searching and searching, for something.

Days past by, and no clues or hints led to where the missing Kagome could be, and Miroku was growing desperate. The long hours of research were slowly taking their toll, his eyes blurring so that he could not read the words before him. Blinking once or twice, he looked at the picture of the interior of the car once more, a last ditch effort to find the one that stole his heart.

Head perking up, a look of hope rising to his failing complexion. The one item that he knew Kagome would not leave behind was missing, and he would be the only one to notice it, for he was the one who had gave it to her.

The Jesus figurine that sat upon her dashboard was missing from the inside of the car. The item no longer sitting soundly up against the window, directly in the view if there was a passenger. Smiling, a look of excitement crossing his features, he quickly called Sango, his news already bursting from his lips.

"Sango, is that you?" his voice was high and energetic, too much so for the sleep deprived sibling.

'Yes, its me, but what in the world do you want at this time of night?' her voice was edged and tired, her yawning clearly heard.

"I know where she is," his simple statement brought a gasp from the other end of the telephone line.

'Miroku, are you serious? Where?' her voice was shrill against his ear, the screech hurting his clogged senses.

"That's not important, but I'm bringing her home. I'll call you later once we reach my apartment again. Love ya, and bye," his person was thrilled, the thought of finding her was driving h im insane.

'I love you too, big brother, please be careful,' hanging up after the click on the other end of line, she lied back down in bed, snuggling close into Sesshomaru's hard chest, a sad smile rising to her mouth.

Miroku arose from his chair, hurriedly dressing in his uniform. The dark blue pants clung more tightly to his legs than what he usually liked, and were more stiff than most of his pants. The lighter blue sleeves of his shirt hung stiffly on his torso, constricting the amount of movement he was allowed to do.

Rushing towards the front door, while slipping on his shoes, he looked disdainfully at the rain that pelted down upon the streets. Thunder clashed over head, the lightening streaking across the skies, ripping and tearing at the heavens. He had better hurry, he needed to get her back as soon as possible.

Running out into the hall, the dim lighting glowing down, Miroku hurriedly locked his door, and rushed down the aging stares, his breath coming in short gasps. Reaching the rusty doors, he looked back one more time, praying to the heaven's that it wasn't too late.

Car parking, Miroku looked up at the small white steepled church that sat in front of the small cemetery out back. The large bell shone with each flash of energy, the storm rumbling its fury down upon the land. The dark sky pushing his already worried heart to pump harder, was she really out in this storm?

Pulling his leather jacket closer to his form, Miroku walked away from the flashing automobile, the lights still swirling and blazing across the grounds. His feet squished through the soggy grass and mud, the slush reaching up and covering his freshly polished shoes. The sludge beneath his feet becoming stickier and stickier as he continued along his trek.

The stones of the dead lined in perfect order in front of his vision, some of them overgrown with moss, others slightly newer. Heading to the farthest corner, the place he knew she would be, Miroku watched as the stone rose into view, and a small little Christ figurine came into view. It sat directly on top of the stone, its porcelain features dripping with water.

Walking silently towards that area, his dark violet eyes searched the grounds for the girl he sought. His ears picking up a slight sob, he mentally thanked the Lord for him being youki.

Stepping around the distracting monument, he saw her. Bent down, sitting upon her knees, head in her hands, and tears sliding down her hidden face, sat Kagome. Her hair was matted against her equally soaked clothing, the water running off in heaps.

Looking up, Kagome stared up into Miroku's face, relief washing over her as he approached. His long powerful strides brought tears to her eyes again, reminding of her of how her soon to be ex-husband use to walk. His face was almost stern in the shadows, is mouth frowning as he knelt down beside her.

Wrapping his arm around her, Kagome let him drag her to his soaked chest, the steady beat of his heart calming her. Burying her head, she cried out her troubles, his arms tightening about her when she got to the fight. His growling surprised her, looking up into his eyes, she could see the raw anger rush through those normally violet eyes.

"Miroku?" looking down at her, the rumble from his chest ceasing for now, he felt his pulse quicken.

"What is it Gome?" smiling, her face showing some joy, she relinquished in the sound of that name flowing through his lips. The nickname that only he was allowed to use.

"Roku, what did I do wrong?" her meek voice called to him, her frightened, shivering frame making him cover her as much as he could with his body.

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong, its that fool Inuyasha who was wrong, but not you, little one," he couldn't believe she would think such a thing, that it was her fault, and not the inu's.

"But, he said, and in the laws he's right, and I," cutting her off, Miroku tilted his head to hers, their mouths meeting.

Firming her against him, Kagome's eyes widened, momentarily surprised by the assault. Blinking once, her mind finally registering,she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer. Licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance, Miroku enjoyed the sensations that he was feeling. Opening her mouth willing, Kagome felt his tongue invade her, exploring every cavern inside her mouth, memorizing everything.

"Come on Gome, let's get you out of this rain," nodding her head dumbly, Kagome let Miroku pull her to her feet, her eyes still dazed.

"Miroku? Do you think he would ever take me back?" her question hurt, but he tried not to let it show.

"Maybe, maybe," his guided her to the vehicle, his palm on the small of her back, the Jesus figurine watching the entire time from its place on the stone. His once straight face, alight with a smile.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Kagome sighed as she remembered that day, several year ago. Shippo sat to her right, his noisy slurping the only sound in the small kitchen. Her smile broadened as the small child on her left started squealing in joy, her dark eyes bright with joy.

"Hey dad!" Shippo's deep voice made her look up in surprise, not expecting her husband down so early.

"Daddy!" the little girl's high pitched squeal made her smile, the child's black hair bouncing as she did.

"Good morning everyone," his voice sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Good morning, little one," his voice was right by her years, and she laughed, pulling him down into a chaste kiss.

"Good morning, Roku."

**A/N:** I hope you like it, its my first try at a Miroku/Kagome, and my first try at a one-shot. R&R. But no flaming, thank you!

Dark Huntress


End file.
